


buscando el paraíso

by hyoseumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/hyoseumi
Summary: Chicago is a nice place.





	buscando el paraíso

Nights are cold in Chicago, windy even. If you look at the sky, it seems like the moon is always shining, though stars can’t be seen. It’s a weird feeling, but you feel comfortable enough to call it home.

Johnny takes you to places he grew up in, Doyoung smiles at everything but he can’t understand him sometimes. It’s calm and so you appreciate the emotion Chicago gives to you, because it’s been tough lately. Taking that many planes, singing for hours, people you don’t know following you everywhere… You’re happy, people always said you’re like a light in the middle of the dark and you try to meet their expectations. But when you’re low, there’s nothing they can do.

It’s just you.

 

“It’s so nice you guys are having a sleepover at my house,” Johnny chuckles softly, his eyes tingling. “Right, Markie?”

For a moment, he takes you back to the world, making you nod and smile like an obedient puppy. Doyoung starts babbling about the Bagel bites you bought at Target and how hungry he is to eat them.

It’s nothing important, but somehow you feel empty enough to not to talk, or maybe it’s just tiredness. You feel deep black eyes side-looking at you, and you know well it’s Johnny. He might feel worried and you try not to feel guilty for that. This is new for you and sometimes new things can be good if you’re in the mood, the rest of times they aren’t.

 

It’s around midnight when you are back in Johnny’s home; you saw the streets in which he used to ride his bicycle, some of his friends that didn’t know he was famous, even his school. The pictures of his graduation gave you melancholy though they were the sweetest. And his mother made you feel like you were his little brother but you want to play your guitar now. And you wish you could be alone to do it.

 

“Mark?” Doyoung calls your name with little attention.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m staying here, I’m tired. Johnny said he wants to take a ride in his car but you weren’t listening at all, don’t you?” Wise words, you think. You take a breath and nod, maybe it’s a good idea and you can clear your mind, Johnny understands you well.

 

You were on your pajamas already, green hoodie and black shorts. You put some of Johnny’s chanclas, those are big for you because well; Johnny is bigger, taller and wider than you. You smile and get that heart-warming feeling out of nowhere.

 

“You comin’ then?” Chicago boy puts one of his arms around your shoulders and starts walking to the house door, smirking at your shoes.

 

“Yeah, I am. I hope you don’t mind these, took them without asking,” you notice his hair is wet, water dripping over the fabric of his sweater. “You will catch a cold for tomorrow’s concert.”

 

“Don’t be so concerned.”

 

You both go for a McDonald’s drive-thru and buy some ice-creams, even an apple pie just to crown the late night snacks.

 

“I was nervous about going back home,” he looks at both sides, trying to find a parking lot. “But it felt nice, so many memories, you know? Gimme a spoonful, I’m trying to park the car.”

You take some of the Chips ahoy ice-cream, which is almost melted. Johnny’s lips close carefully around the plastic spoon; he smiles while chewing.

 

“It must be amazing tho, being able to enjoy your home-town. Plus, your mom is lovely,” you take a spoon of your ice-cream as well, kind of staining your mouth corners with the liquid.

Johnny’s long fingers are trying to clean your lips now, his thumb taking the rest of the ice-cream out of them.

 

“Do you think I’m just as lovely too?” He licks his thumb, not looking at you directly.

 

“I actually do, but because I know you better,” you wish you could feel nervous for the sudden closeness. But the only thing that’s in your mind now is how delicious Johnny’s lips seems sticky with ice-cream. It’s a relief though, having your mind occupied in other things rather than the current loneliness status.

You don’t remember the moment Johnny starts kissing you like he is thirsty, but you like it. One of his hands is over your thigh, caressing the uncovered skin. There’s no space to get closer in the car so you put your hand in his nape and push him. You appreciate how gentle he is when he says your stubble itches a little, kissing him deeper than before.

It’s a game of tongues, teeth and saliva, making your heart flutter with anticipation. You can hear ‘We have time’ by Sabrina Claudio playing in the radio, and you momentarily think this is a bit cheesy for something out of context.

 

“You kiss good,” you lick your lips, bite them hard enough so Johnny can feel honoured by that.

“There’s many things I can do as good,” he laughs, red cheeks and plump lips.

For a moment, you look around and there’s no one in the parking. You look at the car clock, marking two in the morning already.

 

“Sht, Mark,” _how did he get into your seat that fast?_ “Time to pay attention to me,” you swallow and let him take a seat in your lap. He kisses you over and over, hands laying in your sides, trying to get rid of the hoodie. It tickles, but feels good enough to put you in the mood.

You run your tongue over his, suck the tip and bit his lower lip. He pants, showing you that, maybe, he needs this. You didn’t notice before. Johnny always treated you like a young brother, sometimes making fun of you and getting on your nerves. But now he is as sweet as he can be. Delicate hands, soft moans from time to time, fingers caressing every part of your body they can reach.

He looks at you with admiration, like you are the last human on earth. You wonder how many times he had looked at you in this way, like he is lovesick.

 

“Can you… get under me?”

 

“I’d love to.”

He lets his body rest in the car door, you can move easily since you’re smaller than him. He curves his back but ends up hitting his head with the ceiling, chuckling at the sudden pain.

 

“Finally,” you pause, undressing him. “This way I can suck your dick better.”

 

“Thanks God, I thought you were going to start complaining,” Johnny says like he isn’t a mess.

You take that as a compliment even if it isn’t one, having your mouth occupied in his chest, entirely licking the surface while you take off his tracksuit pants. His limbs are so long you find problems positioning yourself but you don’t really mind if your knees hurt.

You grab him with one of your hands, you are in a rush, you want to hear him clearly and loudly. Because his voice is like velvet and makes you feel an urge in your chest when he calls your name.

Your mouth had never feel this full, with the skin going up and down your throat, waves of hotness making you sweat. The salty taste mixing with the heat of his body makes you feel dizzy.

 

Johnny kisses you softly before taking a moment to adjust the seat. Now he is lying on his back, spreading his legs to give you better access. You don’t know if that’s a sign, some kind of unspoken language to keep going, but it definitely keeps you going. You grab his thighs, lifting his legs so you can go down, tracing his perineum with the tip of your tongue. He still smells like shampoo. You lick that place, sinking your head between the butt cheeks, almost scratching the skin but without causing any pain.

He pulls your hair, he wants more of you, and you are willing to give it to him.

 

“Lube’s in the glove box, baby,” he calls you that like he is in charge or like he is making fun of you. But do you care?

 

It comes natural though; the way he lifts his legs up for you, it makes him look like an expert. The seductive smirk on his lips makes him look like a playboy or a hooker. You’re not surprised, Johnny always had that kind of appeal, people would literally drool with a mere gesture.

 

“You’re sexy, huh?” you spread the lube over your length, stroking it for a while even if it’s hard enough.

 

“You aren’t that bad either,” Johnny feels confident in his skin, and that’s something you always been jealous of.

It’s amazing how he sucks you in, the hesitant thought of not being Johnny’s first one is around your mind. But if feels damn good, for both of you. You can feel how tense his muscles are, the grandiosity of his sculptural body delighting you, his hips moving clumsily against yours.

You forget about anything else.

He looks at you like he is mesmerized, but he gets the same feeling when your eyes meet his. You put your hand over his mouth because he is being noisy and you don’t want to get caught. He gets hornier at the moment, grabbing your butt and pushing you deep further. If you could scream, you would do it. You take Johnny’s right hand and drive it to his crotch.

 

“Touch yourself,” you demand between pants and moans.

He does it, hastily. Your vision starts getting blurry so you can’t see how fast his hand goes, but he is bigger than before and it drives you crazy. He pulls your hair twice in the night, hitting your forehead with his and killing you with his glance.

It takes seconds for him to reach his orgasm and little after that, you end up touching the sky too. You let your head rest over one of his shoulders, you automatically start feeling sleepy due to the tiredness and effort.

 

“Let’s go home, Johnny boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried not to put top!mark and bottom!johnny in the tags just in case someone reads this because i wanted you to be surprised (though it's not a surprise if i'm the one who's writting this fic)  
> aaahhh i should be writting my other projects tho OTL but i had this idea inside my mind after watching them in chicago and i had to i guess  
> hope you like it  
> pd: i didn't want to keep writting so that's why the end of the fic is in a hurry because i was in a hurry


End file.
